Do You Have A Library Card?
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: Cuz I'm checkin' you out. Meta Knight x Fumu, anime-based.


**I swear to God I am working on my other stories. But for now I'm posting this. It's quite old; about two or so years ago, and was originally written as a backstory for a picture I did on deviantART. The picture has the same title as the fic does, if you're interested in looking at it, by the way.**

**Oh yeah, and no flames kthnx.**

**One more oh yeah: "Fumu" is Tiff's Japanese name. I prefer everybody's Japanese names over their original ones, and the subbed anime over the dubbed one. What can I say, I wasn't too fond of the voice acting, although Meta Knight's English voice was AWESOMESAUCE.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'.**

**Summary: Cuz I'm checkin' you out. Meta Knight x Fumu, anime-based drabble-thing.**

**Do You Have A Library Card?  
By: Saya Moonshadow**

She had been reading the book for several hours before she decided to make one of her own. A play, that is. The play she had been poring almost obsessively over was a classic, although a foreign one. Barely anyone knew about its origins, or indeed, even its name! She for one found even that to be intensely romantic, and planned to publicize it as soon as possible.

_Romeo and Juliet_. To some, it might seem soppy and a bit overly dramatic, but Fumu was a romantic at heart and loved love stories of all kinds, even the sad ones. She had to admit that she had cried when Romeo killed himself upon learning of Juliet's (supposed) death, and had cried harder when Juliet in turn did the same thing (only Romeo's death was real, not a hoax as hers had been).

She had been writing ideas down on a spare sheet of paper for only a few minutes when a hand came down on her shoulder, and she jumped. She had been so engrossed in her task that she hadn't noticed the library door opening, nor the footsteps that had no doubt been echoing through the library as the person walked towards her.

"Every time I go looking for you, I find you in here," an amused voice said, making her heart skip a beat as she identified its owner. "Maybe I should just come here first instead of asking around for you, then?"

Fumu willed her heart to calm down and smiled sweetly up at the person behind her, his hand still on her shoulder. "Probably. So, what can I do for you, Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight's yellow eyes sifted to her paper, reading it, and she took the time to study him a little. Not that she already didn't know almost every detail about him, having lived in the same castle as him and maintaining such a close friendship with him for so long, but she liked to look at him anyways. Even if he WAS wearing that mask so she couldn't see his face. Phooey.

His eyes flicked green a bit before returning to yellow. "_Romeo and Juliet_, hm? That's a good play. One of my favorites."

"Me too!" Fumu burst out excitedly, then immediately ducked her head down as her cheeks flared. One of the downsides to being fifteen (a few years had passed since Nightmare's defeat at Kirby's hands) was that her hormones had started to act up. Particularly when Meta Knight was around. And these days, she tended to say stupid things around the composed knight, which usually gained her a raised eyebrow at best. The last time it had happened, she had blushed so much that her mother had asked if she had a fever.

Meta Knight's eyes curved up in that way that let her know he was smiling under the mask. "I am not surprised. It really is an excellent play. Who is your favorite character?"

"Juliet," she answered without skipping a beat. "She was willing to do everything, even die, if it meant she was going to be with Romeo." She smiled wistfully. "It was so romantic..."

"Indeed." he told her. "It was. And Romeo did the same, if not more, as Juliet did. He loved her enough to die for her." He glanced back down at the paper. "What are you doing?"

Fumu was only too happy to tell him. Hey, if he was interested, then why not? "I'm thinking of writing my own play!" she said excitedly. "I just don't really know how to begin it, which is what I was trying to figure out before you came in."

"Writing your own play?" Meta Knight's eyes glowed pink for a split second, showing he was amused. "That's a little tough, even for you. Would you like some help?"

Somehow, Fumu kept herself from jumping out of her seat and screaming for joy. Instead, she contented herself with waving a hand airily and smiling. "Only if you're interested. I mean, you ARE a busy person, what with being the King's head guard and all..."

"I'm interested. And Dedede has all the security he's ever going to need, believe me." Meta Knight pulled a chair over to her and sat down in it, picking up the pencil she had dropped and giving it to her. "Now, what were your ideas?"

No one was surprised when, a week later, the finished play was published, featuring a romance between a knight and a girl who lived in a palace that was constantly plagued by monster attacks. Fumu merely waved all taunts and teasing off. The masses could say what they wanted, but she rather thought Meta Knight's idea of the type of romance the play would feature was quite good.

Wishful thinking aside, of course.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**AN: Ahem. Yup. It's kinda weird and slightly out of character but whatevs. I think it's acceptable.**

**Also, I kind of...HATE **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**. I don't think they were in love; I think they were in lust, and let's leave it at that. (Part of my hate stems from being forced to be Tybalt in my ninth grade English class and getting stabbed in the ribs by a maniac with a ruler.) However, I think it's a play Fumu would like. *shrug* Don't know why.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


End file.
